End of a Hero
by Author37
Summary: Tony Stark is sucked into another world.


Has he lost his mind?

A man covered from head to toe in iron emerged from the crater in the ground grabbing onto his head and flying with boots shooting out repulsing beams. Awful sounds came from the helmet he wore, gold and red paint still flaking off from the heat. He seemed insane. "Who am I?" were the only words they could get from him before he blacked out. The man of iron was taken by the man of steel and flown out.

Can he see or is he blind?

Within the confines of the watchtower he was questioned by the league on where he came from and who he was. he was silent. The eye-pieces of his mask were dark. They knew a man was in there, but couldn't get him to talk.

Finally he asked, "What is in front of me? Why won't my suit open?!" suddenly a beam of light shot out of the centerpiece, completely missing the league but blowing a hole through the room.

"We need to work on getting him out of the suit," said Manhunter. "Though it gives him power, it is a prison for him. He can't see what is around him in it."

"Agreed. But we have to be careful. If he put himself in it to keep himself alive, we could be killing him," replied batman.

They agreed to have Batman and Cyborge work on the man trapped in this suit.

Can he walk and talk?

Or if he moves will he fall?

It took months, but they eventually got him to talk and found that the suit couldn't come off. We walked and was able to move around, but couldn't get him out.

"Can he survive in that thing?" asked Wonder woman.

"Yes. So long as he has the suit on, he will be sustained by it." Said Cyborge.

"The bad news is that it is built into his chest. There is no way to get him out without killing him." replied Batman.

Is he live or dead?

Has he thoughts within his head?

The Iron Man was working on getting his suit off. A presence of some sort was helping him, trying to draw energy to the right places, but it seemed confused too.

"What is the point of living if I can't see the real world?" wondered Iron Man. Who had done this to him? That was the question he wanted answered the most. Only one name came to mind. _Luthor._

We'll just pass him there.

Why should we even care?

"Nothing is working. We have to leave him in the suit. I hate to give up, but.." Cyborge let the thought hang in the air. This was another human being that needed their help, but they could do nothing.

"We have to give up. Working on him just causes extreme pain. I'm sorry." Cyborge shut down the lab, leaving Iron Man in the dark.

He was turned to steel,

In the great magnetic field

Where he traveled time

For the future of mankind

"Don't worry, Pots, its been tested and retested. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, I might save the world," said Tony Stark. He smiled and stepped into the machine.

The magnetic field shot him into the future, sending him to the point where Galactus was tearing apart New York.

Iron man gave Silver Surfer the new weapon, which worked, and went back to the Stark building to get back to Pepper. Unknown to Stark, someone had sabotaged his machine. His suit burned into his skin and became part of him. He couldn't do anything about it. He was sent into another world.

Nobody wants him

Everyone had abandoned him. He became insane and broke out of the Watchtower. He Killed several heroes in the process, leaving their bodies on the floor of their fortress. He flew to Earth, readying himself to destroy Lex Luthor.

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

That he will soon unfold

He was ready to destroy Luthor. He went to each of the other man's buildings, destroying everything inside them.

Now the time is here

For Iron man to spread fear

He went to Luthor's office, tearing apart anything in his path. Luthor runs away protected by his bodyguard. Iron Man blasts her face off without a second thought.

"What are you?" demanded Luthor.

"I am Iron Man," said Iron Man. He threw Lex out the window of his office building.

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once saved

Iron Man starts to see everyone as Lex Luthor. He starts to kill everyone he sees. The people run away, trying to not get caught in his maelstrom of destruction.

Nobody wants him

They just turn their heads

Nobody helps him

His supposed saviors attacked him. Batarangs flew around him. Lasers and maces struck the suit. Nothing stopped him. He was invincible.

Now he has his revenge

Iron man kills everyone in the city. launching mini-nukes into the largest area of population. Fear was rampant. He laughed. He saw Gotham City was close. He flew there, preparing the missiles to fire.

Heavy boots of lead

Fills his victims full of dread

Running as fast as they can

Each step he took brought more panic. Every sound brought screams. He tore columns off of buildings and used them to destroy buildings. Mr. Freeze came and attempted to stop him. But Iron Man Couldn't be stopped. He just kept destroying the city with ease.

Iron Man lives again!

Iron Man was a villain, but he was still Iron Man. He just wasn't a hero.


End file.
